Gorillaz on a plane
by Spyder1070
Summary: Never get on a plane with Murdoc. ONE SHOT.


I wrote this more as a way to try and get into Murdoc and 2Ds minds. The way they see each other. And things they think about each other and themselves. How they interact with the world around them. And how they cope with each other in general. I don't think I did too badly really.

* * *

Russel, Murdoc, 2D and Noodle, board a plane at Heathrow. For a flight to New York. Murdoc has organized a few meetings with some people. So he can throw around some ideas he has, for new work and projects that he has in mind. The other three are going simply to tour around and have some fun.

Noodle lets go of Russels hand and climbs into her window seat. Then sitting up, stares out the window to the tarmac below. Russel takes a few things out of the hand luggage, and places the bags in the over head compartment. Then takes his seat next to her. Murdoc and 2-D, whos seats are located further back, and over the left wing on the other side of the plane. At Russels insistence. Make their way back further, to their own seats. 2D moves across to the window seat and looks out it to the wing outside. Murdoc takes a book from his hand luggage, and roughly shoves the bags in the compartment. He stops for a moment and stares at the back of 2Ds head, wondering what the keyboardist is looking at. But decides he won't ask, because he'd much rather read his book, than listen to anything the young man has to say. He sits down and opens the book, and relaxing into his seat with a sigh, quietly starts to read.

"Muds?" 2-D says, still looking out the window. Murdoc lifts his eyes from the page and closes them in silent frustration. He can't believe it, 'Haven't even taken off yet and he's started.' Then opens his eyes again and looks back down to the page. 2D lifts himself a little higher in the seat, bracing himself with the arm rests. "Ya know." 2D continues, "They don' really look dat strong." 2D carefully continues to study the wing. Muds purses his lips, trying to ignore the keyboardist. Concentrating on the page in front of him. 2D turns in his seat and looks at the silent bassist. "Muds?!" The young man says a little louder, pointing at the window to the wing outside. Murdoc grinds his teeth and narrows his eyes, his annoyance in the young man, growing steadily. He continues trying to read, the words on the page, slowly beginning to blur. He's now read the same line, six times and each time it has made less and less sense to him. 2D gently taps Murdocs arm, determined to get the bassists attention. "Muds!?" The keyboardist says, just a little louder. Murdoc snaps and gives in. His patience now lost in a blur, of nonsensical words on a page. The old man lifts his head and sharply turns it, in the direction of the keyboardist in the seat next to him. His eyes sparkle like gemstones, his rage building. 2D sees the angry look and snatches his hand from Murdocs arm, in fear that the angry man, may just take this opportunity, to bite it off.

"What!" The bassist snaps, his face twisted in an angry grimace. His disgust in the strange, little, blue haired man, quite obvious at this point to anyone, but 2D. If the keyboardist was not so dull in mind perhaps? If he wasn't so slow, at picking little pieces of information up? Maybe if Murdoc hadn't bounced a car off his head, the young man wouldn't play such dangerous games with the old man? But sadly he is that slow and dim witted. Murdoc himself, knew all this. Many times he had thought, 'If only I could go back...' But then he would never of created Gorillaz. The old man shudders just a little inside, and stares intently at the young man. His mind tripping back to that moment, all those years ago. The car, the shop, the sound of breaking glass and screeching wheels. His brain filled with the smell of petrol and blood. The sight of the young mans twisted body, his eye so black and full of strange liquid. 'If I hadn't been laughing so hard, and not heard the cops pull up outside,' He thinks, 'I wouldn't be here now.' He shakes the images from his mind and shoves them back, deeper and deeper, hoping never to see them again, but knowing every time he looks at the blue haired young man, they'll always creep back to the surface.

"The wings." 2D responds nervously, snapping Murdoc from his thoughts. "They don' look dat strong." He continues, jabbing his finger at the window. Murdoc sighs heavily and sits forwards. 'Maybe if I look, he'll leave me alone.' The bassist thinks to himself. 'But I doubt it.' He continues and takes a quick look outside. Shrugging and flopping back in his seat, he returns to his place in the book, but it has almost lost appeal now and he's too annoyed to continue reading. So just stares at the page. His sadistic nature takes a front seat and Murdoc decides to have some fun with the guy. Forced to care for the young man, , thanking the British legal system so kindly, he knows he just can't abandon or kill him. For one, no 2D, no band. 'Strike one.' he thinks. And if 2D dies, Murdoc gets to spend the rest of his life in prison. 'Strike two.' But Murdoc is a man, who spent much of his life, doing his own thing, being his own judge and jury, having no ties or responsibilities, outside the ones he chose for himself. Being tied to this guy, was torture. Maybe if he could walk away and know there would be no consequences...He shrugs again and answers the young man.

"Hard to say D. I,I,I mean, given I'm only seeing the one wing,. Ahh, who can really say on the condition of the other, eh? It could be worse?" The old man deliberately mutters into his book, knowing this is going to cause a reaction in the keyboardist. Fear, being the reaction. He turns his eyes to see how 2D is going to take this. And watches the young mans eyebrows raise, and his black hole eyes grow wide. 2-D turns quickly to take another look out "his" window.

"Worse???" The keyboardist yelps. Murdoc feels a small chill of delight race through his spine. That was how he knew 2D would take it. 'So easy.' he thinks to himself, 'Sometimes too easy, but eh, I no complain.' He feels a telling smile creep across his lips and hides it with a small cough. "But..." Continues the young man, Murdoc, wishing to push the boat out as far as possible, cuts him off.

"Look D! If ya can't see the other wing, how do ya know it's even there?" He says, dropping the book into his lap and turning to the young man. He makes an arcing gesture with his arm, in the direction of the other wing. To emphasis the point he's trying to make. 2D raises his eyebrows again and moves his body sideways a little. To look around the bassist, to the other side of the plane. He drops his gaze to the floor and fidgets a little in his seat, thinking. Murdoc drops his hand back to the arm rest and clicks his long talons. The sound they make almost like the ticking of a clock. Counting out the seconds it takes for 2D to respond to the question Murdoc has put to him. 2D finally looks back up to him.

"I dunno Muds. Where else would it be?" The young man says and tries to look around the old man again, sitting up higher in his seat. If it wasn't for the bad eyesight, perhaps he could catch a glimpse of it through the windows on the other side. He squints hard, trying to force his sunken, eight-ball eyes to focus. But to no avail.

Murdoc, satisfied with the result, picks up his book again and turns back to the page he'd been trying to read. Happy in the belief, that 2D will be so focused on the "wing problem," he may actually get to finish the chapter. Before 'The dullard' comes back at him with something else. The words come clear and Murdoc gives a contented grunt, as he absorbs himself in the words on the page. The stewardess starts the, "In the event of a plane crash.." speech and Muds looks up at her for a moment, vaguely listening to what she has to say. But having heard the speech before, he looks back down to the book and continues reading.

2D, a little panicked by the thought that the other wing has fallen off and no one has noticed. Stands up and presses past a rather surprised Murdoc, to check on it's condition for himself. Murdoc presses himself back in the seat, watching the keyboardists behind. Annoyed by the proximity of it, in relation to his face, the bassist narrows his eyes and snaps his head forward. Taking a bite out of the air in the same way an angry dog does, when he's threatening you. Murdocs razor like teeth, coming together with a vicious click. 2D looks down at that moment and sees how close those teeth come, to taking a huge bite out of his buttocks. And gives a panicked yelp. Trying to move quickly out of the way, he catches his foot on something and falls in a heap, in the middle of the aisle.

On the other side of the plane, a little further down the row. A large angry head emerges from above the top of the seats. Russel, annoyed by the commotion and just knowing who that has to be. Growls angrily at the two men and wishes he and Noodle had taken an earlier flight. He shakes his large head and settles back down next to Noodle, who continues her conversation with him.

One of the hostesses, who was standing close by. Leans down to the young, blue haired man on the floor and helps him to his feet. She gives Murdoc an angry look and brushes the sheepish keyboardist down. 2D smiles and makes his way to the other side of the plane. Murdoc gives the hostess a silent, shrugging, 'What?' and goes back to reading his book. A few moments later, 2D returns smiling. He once again presses past the old man, who once again bites out at his buttocks. 2D lets out another yelp and this time falls to the floor between the seats. Murdoc gives the keyboardists ankle a swift kick, causing 2D to yelp again. 2D quickly scrambles into his seat, rubbing his ankle. He looks at the bassist, who is gripping the pages tightly in his taloned hands, knuckles white.

"I checked it Muds. It's there, I saw it." The keyboardist smiles, pointing in the direction of the wing. He settles back in his seat, feeling a little better that the plane has got two wings. Muds smiles and nods slowly, not taking his eyes from the pages. Whos words have, once again, become blurry. Murdoc decides to take another, "bite."

"Thats nice." He replies pleasantly. "Bu,bu,bu,but. How can you be sure it's securely fastened? Ahhh, I Mean, planes have been known to have bits just, drop off...from time to time. Hmm. Sometimes even whole engines. Interesting that." He continues calmly, never taking his eyes from the page. 2D snaps his head round to look at Murdoc so fast, he cracks the bones in his neck. Rubbing it he whimpers.

"But I'm over here Muds. An' when we take off, I'm not allowed to get out of me seat." The young man gives the side of Murdocs head an appealing look of fear,. Hoping the old man has a way of making it all better. 2D trusts Murdoc, though many have wondered and asked why? He has always believed the old man saved his life. And has felt he owes him, for all the things he's done. He feels bad at times, that he seems to make things hard and gets on Murdocs nerves. Often he wishes, he could find a way of changing things to make it better. He knows if it weren't for Murdoc. All the things, the fame, the money, the women. Were down to the old man sitting next to him. He couldn't of come up with the ideas...Could he? He shakes his head as a wave of fog begins to cloud the thoughts over. Right now, he has yet another dilemma. Again. Right now, the only person he can rely on, so he thinks. Is a very angry, possibly demonic, spiteful green man. Someone 2D thinks of as a friend, 'I wonder if he thinks the same thing?' 2D wonders to himself. Murdoc lifts his head from his book and slowly tilts it to one side, staring quizzically, at the back of the seat in front of him.

"Oh yeah." He finally responds and slowly turns his head to look at the young man sitting next to him. "You're right." He continues and slowly nods, closing the book and laying back in the seat. He lifts one hand and rubs his chin as if thinking, while resting the book on his stomach. 2D creases his brow, watching Murdoc intently. "Hmm. Thats unfortunate." Murdoc continues and sits up again, straightening himself in the seat. 2D looks at the floor and wiggles his toes in his boots. Waiting for Murdoc to come up with a way of fixing things. "Oh well, I guess we're just gunna haffta crrrrash and burn." He finally drawls, shaking his head sadly with a shrug. He turns and gives 2D a feigned look of defeat, then drops his gaze to the young mans lap, points and adds. "I hope ya wearin clean undies D. Wouldn't want it in the papers ya died with dirty knickers on. Heh, heh." Then he smiles broadly at the now petrified keyboardist and slumps back in the seat. Resting one ankle on his thigh, he opens his book again and goes back to quietly reading.

"Well they were." Whimpers the terrified young man, looking down at his lap. "But I'm not so sure now." He adds almost at a whisper, turning away to face the wall, and trying to curl up in a ball in the seat. He turns and looks over his shoulder at Murdoc a moment, then shivers involuntarily and turns back. Covering his head with his hands.

The seat belt light comes to life and the droning voice of the captain on the loud speaker, fills the cabin. 2D sits up straight in his seat and starts fidgeting with his seat belt, trying to do it up. Murdoc, who has roughly shoved his book in the magazine pouch, in the back of the seat in front of him and has already done up his belt. Turns and watches the young mans efforts with some amusement. He shakes his head and undoes his belt, leans over and helps 2D with his. Pulling it a little too tight about the young mans waist. 2Ds eyes bulge a little and he wriggles uncomfortably, but chooses to say nothing. Just in case Murdoc does it up tighter. Murdoc, does his own seat belt up again, closes his eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath. He hates flying himself. But has found if he meditates and thinks about something else, it's not that bad. He begins a slow mental count as he pushes fear from his mind.

The plane slowly begins to taxi out into position, to wait for final clearance for the runway. 2D is now sweating profusely, he grips the arm rests tightly. His knuckles turning bone white. His eyes wide, he stares straight ahead, shaking from head to foot in sheer terror. In his own mind, he has formed the opinion. That in the next few moments, this plane and everyone on it. Are going to be hurtling towards the ground at a remarkable speed. And his flaming corpse will be found, still strapped tightly in his seat. Murdoc opens one eye and without turning his head, turns it to look at the quivering keyboardist. Seeing 2Ds obvious distress, he closes his eye again. And lets a small, evil smile, play at the corners of his mouth. The plane moves to the runway and slowly picks up speed. 2D shuts his eyes and slaps his hands over them.

"Tell me when it's over Muds." The keyboardist pleads and quietly starts to pray. Muds chuckles quietly to himself, as the plane shudders and lifts into the air. Outside the plane, a long pitiful howl is heard, from a seating position, somewhere over the left wing.

Back inside the plane,a few moments later. Murdoc is now sitting hunched over, his arms folded tightly over his chest. A dark threatening scowl etched like stone on his face. As the petrified 2D, who is now sitting in the stewards chair, is being comforted by three extremely attractive hostesses. Who after seeing his distress. They have invited him to sit with them for a while. His eyes sparkling with envy, Murdoc mutters a long string of swear words and kicks out at the seat in front of him. Which in turn, causes the man in the seat, to turn and look back at him in annoyance. Muds looks up at him and snarls angrily.

"What the fuck are you looking at, ya tosser!" Murdoc shakes his head and turns away to look at 2Ds empty seat. 'Un-fuckin-believable.' He thinks to himself. 'I. Me. Murdoc Niccals. Bass player extraordinaire. Creator, of the greatest band, blah, blah and all that. And who do they go for? Who!? Him! Why always the Dullard? I'm so frustrated.' The man in the seat in front of him, shakes his head and goes back to staring straight ahead.

A little while later, 2D comes back, with a big smile on his face. And shoving a couple of small pieces of paper in his pocket. Muds sees this and raises an eyebrow. He points to the young mans pocket and goes to say something, pauses and leans his head out into the aisle to look down at the hostesses. Who give 2D a small wave. He looks up at 2D, just in time to see him wave back. Realizing what they were, he stops pointing and slowly makes a fist. Giving 2D a grimacing smile instead.

"They woz really nice Muds." The keyboardist says with a smile. "Oh and guess wot? I told 'em wot ya said, and they explained that the wings can't fall off. Coz they're bolted on real tight. So it's okay. Nuthin' to worry about." He continues brightly, pressing past the bassist once again and sitting back down in his seat. Murdoc purses his lips and turns slowly back round to look at the keyboardist, clicking his tongue. Just then another hostess arrives and smiles over at 2D. She leans across Murdoc and touches the young mans arm. He looks down and sees she's holding out a small piece of paper, he smiles and takes it. "Oh, thank you." He says with a sheepish smile. She stands back up and Muds takes the opportunity to tell her, that he himself was a bit jittery. But unlike 2D, "didn't go acting like a pussy over it." She rolls her eyes and gives him a weak smile, then turns and walks away. Muds collapses into the chair, as if all the wind has been knocked out of him. He brightens quickly when another hostess arrives with the drinks trolley.

"You want anything sweetie?" She smiles at 2D. Murdoc immediately interrupts the young man, by clapping his hands together and sitting forwards in his seat, Licking his lips and looking hungrily over the trolley.

"Ah yeah, 'bout time and all. Ahhh, gimme a..." The hostess cuts the bassist off sharply, with an angry look.

"I wasn't talking to you, yet!" She snaps. Murdoc closes his mouth with a click and sits back in his seat. 2D leans forwards for a better look. "Yes, go on sweetie. You were saying?" Muds folds his arms and mimics the womans voice sarcastically.

"Go on sweetie. You were saying. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." The bassist grumbles. The hostess glares down at him a moment, then looks back at 2D smiling. The young man gives the lady his order and receives his drinks and peanuts, dropping them onto his tray. He thanks her kindly as he tears open one of the bags of nuts. "You're welcome." she smiles sweetly at him. Then drops her bright demeanor and scowls at the fuming, bassist. "Yeah, whaddaya want?" She snarls at him. He tilts his head up at her, only one gleaming eye visible under his fringe.

"Oh ya sure?! I can order now? Ya don't wanna ask the rest of the passengers first? I,I,I wouldn't wanna put anyone out now." He snarls and sits up straight in his seat. The hostess, smiles sweetly and gives him a sharp nod.

"Well thats very nice of you. I think I'll do just that." She says and moves off with the trolley. Murdocs mouth drops open in disbelief. He momentarily acts like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing. Then frustrated, flails about in his seat. As the hostess leans down to ask the man in the seat in front of him, if he wants drinks. Once again finding his voice, Murdoc snaps at the woman.

"Oi, oi, oi, you! Ge' back here!" He jabs his finger sharply at the floor, beside his seat. The hostess, looks back at him and rolls her eyes. Excusing herself a moment and backing up the trolley. Murdoc pretty much empties the trolley of anything alcoholic. And finally grabbing a couple handfuls of peanut bags. Waves the woman off rudely. "Yeah, that'll do." He says, dropping the things on his tray. "For now!" He quickly adds, pointing at her as she goes to step away. "I expect you to bring me more later." He continues, cracking open a little bottle of Vodka and downing the contents in a few gulps. She shifts her weight to one hip and gives him a look of disdain.

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to say to me? Hmm?" She asks, expecting at least for him to say thank you. Muds smacks his lips and tilts his head to one side, thinking. He gives a look of sudden realization, and smiles.

"Oh yeah. Heh, heh. Fuck off!" He smiles and blows her a cheeky kiss. She gives him a look of pure disgust and moves up the aisle. Murdoc leans his head over the arm rest to get a good look at her behind as she leans down. Just then, another hostess walking up the aisle behind him. Gives the bassist a sharp smack on the back of the head with her hand. She smiles, feigning apology. Saying she didn't see him down there. The old man sits up straight in his seat, rubbing the back of his head. He watches as the second hostess, joins the drinks lady and start whispering to each other. They both look back and down at him, then turn back to one another giggling. Muds raises an eyebrow and lowers his hand.

"I rrrrreckon they're plotting against me you know." Murdoc mutters to 2D, who is busy shoveling peanuts into his mouth. The keyboardist, swallows and looks about confused a moment. Unsure as to whether Murdoc is talking to him or himself. Taking the chance, he was talking to him, he throws another nut in his mouth.

"Whacha mean Muds?" He asks, munching away. Murdoc turns to look at him, then suddenly remembers who he's talking to and mentally slaps himself on the forehead. He opens another little bottle and slumps back in his seat.

"Never mind. Just shuddup an' eat yer nuts." The bassist answers dismissively, sculling the little bottle and waving the young man off with his free hand.

Much later, Murdoc is sitting quietly in the seat. Headphones on, watching the in flight movie. 2D is bouncing in his seat, looking around nervously. Murdoc, steadily becoming annoyed by the keyboardists activity, finally rips the headphones from his ears and swings around in the seat to snarl at him.

"Whaaaat!?" 2D shocked by the sudden movement, winces and grabs at his groin. Embarrassed, he leans over and whispers to the old man.

"I gotta go to the toilet Muds." Murdoc looks at the young man incredulously and shakes his head. Sometimes he finds it so hard to believe, he honestly is stuck with this guy for what already seems like an eternity. 'At least it feels like it from this end.' He thinks and slaps his hand over his eyes.

"Well don't tell me your life story D. I've heard it and it's really dull. Just go!" The bassist snaps, gesturing a path for him. 2D awkwardly gets to his feet and does a strange little running dance up the aisle. Murdoc leans out and watches him. Suddenly remembering what happened last time he stuck his head out like that. He pulls it back in quickly and stands up. To look down in the other direction, over the top of the seats. Seeing no one there, he flops back down in his seat and goes to put the headphones back on. Stopping for a moment to think, he is struck by an evil idea. A cruel smile creeping across his face, and his eyes almost glowing brightly in the dim light of the cabin. Looking carefully about the cabin at the sleeping passengers. He stands up and rapidly makes his way down the aisle, to the toilets. Taking one last look, he knocks on the toilet door and listens for the sound of 2Ds voice.

"Sorry. Occupied." The keyboardist says. Muds clears his throat and adopts a high sounding female voice.

"I know Sweetie. I was just wondering if you'd like to join the 'Mile High Club'?" He answers, trying to make his voice sound as sweet as honey. He's a little shocked that 2D hardly takes even a second to think about the question.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" The keyboardist responds and unlocks the door. Murdoc leaps in and closes the door behind him. Banging and crashing sounds quickly following.

An hour later. Murdoc emerges from the toilet. With a big smile on his face. He shuts the door behind him and looks about. Noticing the hostesses in the galley, are giving him some very strange looks. He realizes they may of heard all the crashing about. So the bassist does some quick thinking.

"Ah, heh, heh. I wouldn't be going in there in a hurry. Ahhh, isn't it amazing what curry does to your digestive system... Not to mention yerrr back end. Ah haw, haw." He smiles and adjusts himself, then quickly makes his way back to his seat. Knowing no female in her right mind, would ever immediately follow a man into the toilet. He feels quite safe that, at least for the rest of the flight, he'll get some peace and quiet.

The hostesses, disgusted by the thought of what that horrible, green man has done to their toilet. Cover their noses and point at one another, as to whos turn it is to clean it. One of them bravely grabs a canister of air freshener and approaches the door. She takes a deep breath and places her hand on the handle. Then closing her eyes, quickly opens the door and sprays the room. Immediately slamming the door shut again, so that none of the imagined stench can escape. Completely failing to see a poor up-ended 2D, his head jammed firmly in the toilet bowl. And his arms and legs, flailing about helplessly.

The plane lands, without incident. And Russel, Murdoc and Noodle disembark. In the airport terminal, Russel looks about, wondering where 2D had got to? Back in the plane, two stewards are in the toilet, trying desperately to wrestle 2Ds head from the bowl. And vainly trying to get the poor young man to explain, just how he managed to get it stuck in there, in the first place.


End file.
